The Snow
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Cheon Song Yi merindukan sosok Do Min Joon yang sudah menghilang selam 4 tahun. disaat salju turun pertama, ternyata harapan Song Yi menjadi kenyataan dan ia bertemu dengan Min Joon di apartemen Min Joon. Lalu, apa yang di lakukan Song Yi selanjutnya? Check this Out!


The Snow

Angin dingin berhembus pelan membelai wajah cantik seorang wanita setengah baya yang tengah berdiri diam di balkon apartemennya. Menatap langit malam yang kelam dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

Tangan sang wanita menggenggam gelas berisi air putih, genggaman pada gelas tersebut mengerat sehingga meninggalkan bekas pada tangan sang wanita.

Manik sang wanita tak berkedip menatap langit, angin dingin masih berhembus pelan memainkan helai-demi helai rambut panjang sang wanita yang tergerai bebas.

Bulan ini merupakan musim dingin. Belum ada tanda-tanda turun salju pertama. Tentu hal itu membuat sang wanita mendesah kecewa. Sepersekian detik mata sang wanita teralih menatap balkon apartemen di sebelahnya. Kosong.

Balkon itu kosong tanpa seseorangpun berdiri di sana. Biasanya ia selalu melihat seorang pria tampan berdiri di sana sedang menatap langit. Namun, sekarang—4 tahun terlewati—balkon itu tetap saja kosong seperti biasa.

Wanita itu—Choen Song Yi—menghela napas pelan. Air matanya mengalir.

Ia teringat akan janji lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Do Min Joon.

_Min Joon, kembalilah._

_**My Love From The Stars: SBS, **__**Choi Moon-suk**_

_**Teen**_

_**Choen Son Yi & Do Min Joon**_

_**Shin Ji Hyun & Kim Soo Hyun**_

_**OC, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain.**_

_**Don't Like?**_

_**Don't Read!**_

_**Simple And Practical!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

Seoul, Korea Selatan...

Song Yi merapikan semua barang-barang keperluannya hari ini kedalam tas kremnya. Tak lupa bekalnya yang berisi apel dan kubis. Seperti biasa.

Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai kacamata hitam dan sepatu berhak berwarna silver, sepatu favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menatap sepatu yang tengah di kenakannya. Hal itu sungguh membuat Song Yi merasa sedih. Ponselnya bergetar membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Ternyata yang menelpon Lee Hwi Kyung.

Song Yi Menghela napas, lelah. Ia menggeser tombol hijau di smartphonenya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Song Yi to the point.

"Kau dimana? Manager sudah mengomel-omel karena kau tak datang-datang. Kujemput, ya."kata Hwi Kyung.

"Tak usah. Katakan pada manager, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting. Batalkan pemotretan hari ini."

Hwi kyung terdengar heran di seberang sambungan, "Kau yakin? Pemotretan ini sungguh bersejarah dalam karirmu."Hwi Kyung berucap dengan tak yakin.

Song Yi meraih tasnya dan masih menatap sepatu yang di kenakannya.

"Aku yakin seratus persen!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau terdengar tak bersemangat dan sedih?"Hwi Kyung membaca semua nada bicaranya.

Song Yi menghela napas, "Ne, Hwi Kyung-oppa! Aku baik-baik saja! Sudahlah, jangan lupa kau ada kencan dengan Se Mi hari ini! Jaa!"Song Yi segera mematikan telepon Hwi Kyung. Hari ini ia enggan untuk pergi ke khalayak umum.

Song Yi membuka pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya denga kata kunci.

Membenarkan pakaian yang di kenakannya. Begitu ingin meninggalkan lorong apartemennya, tatapannya tertuju pada kamar di depannya. Di papan nama tersebut masih tertera nama lelaki alien itu. Do Min Joon.

Song Yi menatap sejenak apartemen itu dan perlahan mendekatinya, membuka dengan password yang pernah di beri tahu oleh Min Joon. Ia sengaja melarang lelaki itu menjual apartemennya dengan alasan sebagai tempat kenangan. Konyol memang. Tapi, begitulah permintaan Song Yi pada Min Joon, sebelum lelaki itu pergi dari bumi.

Haaaaaaah... Song Yi menghela napas berat begitu memasuki apartemen tersebut. Biasanya Min Joon selalu menyambutnya dengan kata-kata yang sinis, namun sekarang dengan yang dulu itu berbeda jauh. Tidak ada sapaan sinis, omelan dan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan Song Yi di apartemen ini.

Wanita berambut panjang itu meletakan tasnya di meja dan membanting dirinya di sofa. Mengingat saat dirinya di duga pelaku pembunuhan Yoo Ra dan dia 'mengungsi' di sini. Membuat repot Min Joon.

Song Yi tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Ia bernostalgia rupanya.

Angin berhembus memenuhi apartemen tersebut. Song Yi sedikit kaget begitu merasakan angin di sekitarnya.

Dengan pelan ia berdiri dan berjalan menelusuri apartemen itu berusaha mencari sumber masuknya angin. Memasuki perpustakaan pribadi Min Joon.

Tidak ada lubang ventilasi di manapun, kalau ada pasti hanya berukuran kecil.

Song Yi kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Ia tidak terlalu berani menggunakan barang-barang Min Joon pada saat lelaki itu pergi. Pergi? Kau sebut itu pergi ya? Tidak. Ia bukannya pergi. Min Joon menghilang dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali.

Tatapan Song Yi kosong. Air mata mengaliri wajahnya yang cantik. Begitu sadar bahwa ia menangis, segera di hapusnya air mata itu.

Angin kembali berhembus, Song Yi jengkel.

Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat kearah balkon. Pintu balkon tidak tertutup. Sepertinya sudah dari malam. ia berjalan kearah balkon dan memandangi kota Seoul dari atas sini. Indah.

Ia teringat kembali dengan kenangannya sewaktu 'mengungsi' kemari bersama Min Joon. Ia dan Min Joon memandangi poster dirinya yang berada di sebuah gedung. Besar sekali posternya dan dia mengatakan bahwa biaya menyewanya sangat mahal dan hanya artis yang sukses saja yang bisa memasang poster diri mereka di situ dan ia merangkul Min Joon. Seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal lama.

Song Yi tersenyum lembut matanya sedikit terpejam.

Angin kembali berhembus dan salju-salju putih turun perlahan. Song Yi membuka matanya, ia senang bisa melihat salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini.

Ia kembali teringat kenangannya dengan Min Joon saat salju turun pertama dan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Min Joon menggeleng-geleng.

"_Salju pertama telah turun…." ujar Song Yi pelan. "Ayam dan bir (gubrak!). Atau usus dan soju. Kulit babi juga boleh. Aku ingin makan pancake seafood dan arak beras. Jjajangmyun dan babi asam manis." _

_Min Joon menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ini operasi otak atau operasi usus buntu?" tanya Min Joon. _

_Song Yi terus mengoceh. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa makan sesuka hatinya. Ia lalu menghitung jumlah kalori makanan yang tadi ia sebutkan. Jika begitu apa yang bisa ia makan? _

"_Tunggu dulu, jika usus buntunya dipotong, apa itu artinya berat badanku berkurang sedikit?" _

Song Yi tertawa mengingatnya. Ia terlalu blak-blakan dan berbeda dengan Yi Hwa—Song Yi—di zaman dinasti Joseon. Tentu saja, Reinkarnasi kan berbeda-beda.

Song Yi menghela napas panjang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh salju. Salju yang lembut.

"Salju pertama telah turun..."ujar Song Yi pelan, "_jika salju pertama telah turun, pada hari itu semua kebohongan dimaafkan. Orang bilang hanya pada hari itu orang yang berbohong pada raja bisa dimaafkan_."lanjut Song Yi pelan.

Ia mengiggit bibir bawahnya. Menahan eluap emosi di dadanya.

"Ya. Kau benar, saat salju pertama turun, pada hari itu semua kebohongan di maafkan."suara itu membuat Song Yi terpaku.

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Song yi ingin menoleh. "Jadi, apa aku boleh berbohong hari ini?"suara itu kembali terdengar.

Song Yi bergegas menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan baju serba hitam berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman lembut. Song Yi tak bisa berkata-kata. Suaranya tercekat, "Ba, bagaimana ka, kau..?"Song Yi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Air matanya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi. Emosinya meledak. Dengan satu terjangan ia memeluk Min Joon dan menangis di bahu pria itu.

Merasa terkejut dan hampir linglung, ia membalas pelukan wanita itu.

Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan wanita itu. Wanita reankarnasi dari Yi Hwa di zaman dinasti Joseon.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min Joon-ah."bisik Song Yi parau.

Min Joon tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Aku tidak merindukanmu."

Song Yi terkejut dan melepas pelukannya pada Min Joon. Menatap lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Kau…"

"Aku berbohong bahwa aku tidak merindukanmu, Song Yi-ya. Kan hari ini salju pertama turun dan kau boleh berbohon dan pada hari itu kesalahanmu di maafkan,"kata Min joon.

Song Yi memukul bahu Min Joon pelan. "Kau membuatku patah hati, Min Joon!"ujar Song Yi.

Min Joon tertawa, Song Yi mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"

Min Joon menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar karena tertawa, "Maaf, deh."

Song Yi diam. Min Joon menghela napas, "Ayolah! Aku minta maaf, Song Yi-ya."

Song yi mengangkat tangannya, hendak berbicara. Namun, Min Joon keburu memegang kedua pipinya. "Hei, aku minta maaf, ok?"

Song Yi merona, "Maksudmu? Iya, iya.. kau kumaafkan."

Min Joon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Song Yi.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Chu~~

Song Yi terbelalak saat Min Joon menciumnya, namun, merasa perlawannya akan sia-sia. Ia memilih untuk membalas ciuman Min Joon.

Salju terus-menerus turun, memperindah suasana.

Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan-awan, agar tak meyengat kisah cinta yang saat ini kembali tumbuh di antara seorang Aktris dan seorang lelaki tampan yang merupakan alien.

END…

Ending yang gaje, gaje, gaje….

*abaikan…

Please Review!


End file.
